


Untitled

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-30
Updated: 2011-05-30
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had left him interested and wanting more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet response to a prompt request on my LJ. This ficlet focuses on various incarnations of the Doctor and the Master. (Prompt: Master/Doctor 10th or 11th (Doctor Who))  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.

For as much as he hated each one of them, they had also left him interested and wanting more.

The previous incarnations of the Doctors had all been so boringly annoying. And none of them had been fun enough to even toy with.

Now with the 10th Doctor and even this new younger Doctor, they provided him with so much more interest for himself.

If anything, they had amused him.

Sometimes even toying with the Companions in various ways was all to amusing to do. Such interesting and fun little beings to toy with.

Though most of all he just wanted the Doctor and he would take him by any means necessary.


End file.
